Twice Sociable
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sequel to Twice Shy, Hinata is in for another adventure in Metroville, and she invited her younger sister, Hanabi, to come along with her. What adventure they will have there which would take place in Incredibles 2?
1. Prologue

I entered the interrogation room, and I couldn't believe what Dicker was trying to do. As he activates his memory erasing device on the person he's interrogating right now, I used the Byakugan to try to be fast enough to grab that cord before it hits his forehead.

Okay, wanna know how I got into this situation to save a guy named Tony Rydinger from being mind-wiped?

Well, let's go back to what happened before this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Can't wait longer. Since I prepared this story which took place in Incredibles 2, might as well put it. It's the sequel to Twice Shy, and the title is Twice Sociable.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

It all started two weeks after the Fourth Great Ninja War has come to an end. Peace is in our lands once again, and of course, it's all thanks to Naruto.

But not without some lives paid.

For instance, my cousin, Neji…

I watched him die during the war. He saved me and Naruto by sacrificing himself when the Ten-Tails was about to attacked us. I never forgot his last words to him.

 _"_ _Because, you called me… a genius."_

That which became the very reason he sacrificed his life for us. He gave up his life, so we could continue on living.

It's another day for me to visit his grave. I brought some flowers for the occasion, and I put it down to the grave as I looked at it with a sad expression on my face.

I miss him.

I thought of the times I spent with him. First, the bad ones like how he was mean to me, blaming me and my father for the death of his father, which makes him my uncle. I remembered the Chunin Exam on that day two and a half years ago. Unlike the other contestants, he wasn't merciful; he would go so far to kill me in order to avenge his father's death. Had the match hadn't been called off by an official, I could have lost my life.

Now I think of the good times with him, starting when I watched Naruto fought Neji, and he won, changing his view of the world, and of course, me. Since then, we started to get along well. I remembered the missions we did together, as well as the sparring matches.

Happy memories…

I miss you, Neji. I miss you.

"I miss him, too, Hinata," I turned around to see my younger sister, Hanabi, standing beside me. She must have seen what I was doing. "I never thought he would do something like that in the war."

"Me, too," I told her with honesty.

"But you should try moving past that," she tried to comfort me. "He gave up his life, so that you and Naruto could continue on living. You can visit his grave all you want, but don't spend the rest of your life living in the past. You must face the future."

"You're right, Hanabi," I hugged her to look for comfort from all this, and she hugged me in return. "I'm going to try and face the future."

"That's the big sister I know," she said happily as we let go of the hug. "After all, you know what Naruto always said…"

"Yeah, he said, 'I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way'," I remembered what he always said. Even in times like when Sasuke left our village, he never gave up on him. "I get it."

From the moment we left the cemetery, I feel refreshed, and my motivation in life has been restored.

What should I do now?

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of us, and I know this portal very well; it's the same one that I went through that led me in Metroville through my near-death experience. That gave me an idea. I would think of visiting Violet. I miss her, as well as Tony, the boy she's crushing on. Those two together… reminds me of my relationship with Naruto.

I wonder if Violet has any progress with Tony. Maybe I should there and see it for myself.

I was about to put my hand in the portal when Hanabi stopped me.

"Hinata, are you sure you can trust this portal?" she asked me with suspicion on her face about the portal.

"I'm sure, Hanabi," I assured her with a smile on my face. "It's the same one I went through to get to Metroville."

"Metroville?" that's when she realized the world I lived in from my near-death experience really did exist. She pulled out the book I made known as Twice Shy, regarding my first adventure there. "You mean _that_ Metroville?"

"Yup…" I answered her question positively, and I free my wrist from her grip as I put my hand in the portal. With this warm feeling, I have a feeling that things will be different. I won't have to go there as a spirit like last time. I can go there with my body and spirit as a whole. "Let's go in there."

"But would the others worry about our disappearances?" she looks suspicious on the matter.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I stayed there for months before I went back here. Guess the time in there is much faster than the world we live in," I told her this to ease her worries. She looked at me and realized I was telling the truth. "How about we stay in Metroville for a while? Just to help myself in recovery from the war."

"If that's what you want, then I shall accompany you."

She agreed to this offer, and we packed all our things in bags before entering the portal.

As we entered, it's exactly how I entered before going to Metroville; seeing the universe itself. I saw Hanabi is all surprised and amazed at the same time.

"Woah, it's so… cool," she commented on what she's seeing.

"Yes, it's cool, Hanabi," the voice said with gladness, and I'm just glad to hear her again.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"She's… a guide," I told her about the voice. "She's the one who directed me to Metroville in the first place."

"Is that so? Then it's nice to meet you," she greeted happily.

"Thank you, Hanabi," the voice said. "So are you ready another adventure in Metroville, Hinata?"

"Yes, I'm ready," I'm ready indeed.

"How about you, Hanabi?" she asked my sister.

"Yes, I'm ready, too," was her reply.

"Good, but you should know one thing, Hinata," well, let's hear it. "Metroville… still hasn't changed. The humans… they still hate Supers. They still think they're illegal."

"Okay…" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Oh, and when you get there, you'll find a surprise that is so gonna shock you, along with its consequence. It's up to you to intervene or not."

I'll be sure to remember that.

"Now that you two know the story, on to Metroville!"


	3. Chapter 2

As the portal opened to this world, we landed somewhere in Metroville. All I see were cars in a parking lot and a large stadium. I saw Hanabi is amazed of how this world looked like. After all, it's more advanced than our world, especially in terms of technology.

"Whoa, I never thought there would be a world like this," she said with amazement. "Now I understand how you've been through from your near-death experience after your battle with some villain in that large crater."

"Yup, that's what happened," I confirmed on how I lived in this world before I was sent back home following with my physical body's recovery.

Suddenly, the ground shook and we saw a large drilling device entering from the ground below.

"What is that?!" Hanabi is surprised to see this.

"I have no idea," I don't even have an idea what's a large drill doing here.

Anyway, some cars are being sent to the air and falling to the ground as a result. Just what is the meaning of this?

Next thing we know is that some supervillain came out of it and introduced himself as the Underminer. Of course, with the name of like that, it's obvious he created this large drill to use for his scheme. I wonder what his scheme is for the day.

At least we saw the Parr family arriving in this scene and they're dressed in their superhero costumes. How nice of them to come and save the day, even if the people in this world would hate them because superheroes are illegal. At least Violet is joining in the action. I couldn't believe Jack-Jack is dressed in the costume as well.

Does that mean…?

I would like to think of that. After that stint with Syndrome, which I managed to see all that, it's possible for him to get involved in the action, although he has to be watched over. Anyway, Helen told Dash and Violet to stay put while she and Bob are going to fight the Underminer by themselves. I can tell she gave that order because they're too young to fight this villain. After all, it's different from when we fought against Syndrome.

Anyway, Violet did not like this arrangement especially when Dash ditched her to get involved. Looks like he hasn't changed one bit; he's still as rebellious as ever.

"Hinata, who's that?" Hanabi directed me to someone behind Violet. She doesn't know who that is, but I do.

"Oh no," I approached him to stop him from finding out this little secret. I realized that's the 'surprise' the voice told me about. I know fully well she hasn't told him about it. I grabbed him by his wrist to stop him. "Hi, Tony. It's been a while."

"Hinata… What are you doing here? Back so soon from Japan?" Tony asked me. Of course, he still thinks I'm from Japan. At least my cover story is still in effect.

"Japan? For your information, mister, we're from…" Hanabi is quite indignant over this. She has no idea that in this world we're standing on, powers are supposed to be kept hidden. Of course, we shouldn't tell anyone that we're from another world. Therefore, I managed to shut her up before she could finish that sentence.

"Yes, Tony, back so soon from Japan. In fact, I came here at Metroville for another visit," I told him this to prevent him from finding out Violet's secret. At least I'm being honest when I told him I came here for another visit. I introduced him to Hanabi and vice versa. "This is Hanabi, my younger sister. Hanabi, this is Tony Rydinger. You know, the boy from the book I wrote about."

She calmed down from me shutting her up once she understood. I'm going to tell her later what we should not tell anyone in this world. Like being ninjas from another world, for instance.

"Oh, Tony…" she gets who I'm introducing her to. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, Hanabi," he greeted in return as they get themselves acquainted. It's only a matter of time before we see Violet taking off her mask in her temper tantrum. If I'm not mistaken, she doesn't like being left out, hence the tantrum.

"Are you sure you want to see who that is?" I asked him about what he's seeing right now. Of course I'm trying to stop him from finding out her secret.

"I can't help but be curious about it. So yes, I'm sure," was his reply.

"Are you positively sure?"

"I'm positively sure."

"Is that final?"

"Yes, that's final."

He sure is stubborn just like Naruto. If he wants to see who that is, okay then. There's no stopping him.

"Okay, Tony, you can see who that is, but here's a fair warning," I give in to let him see the surprise, but not without a warning. "Once you discovered who that is, there is no turning back. Understand?"

"Yes, Hinata, I understand," he responds calmly.

"Okay then."

As Violet turns around, oh boy. She is surprised to see that the boy she's crushing on, which I know about their connection, is behind her and that he found out her secret. I knew this is gonna happen, but I didn't expect that to happen while danger occurred. Maybe I should have been more careful with what I wish for.

"Oh, Tony!" she said awkwardly. "Hi!"

I wonder why is Jack-Jack looking at Tony. He's Violet's thing, not his.

Next, Violet turned her attention to me.

"Hinata!" she is happy to see me, and looked at my sister. "And uh…"

"Hanabi," Hanabi told her name to her.

"Hanabi… You must be her younger sister, right?" she realized and Hanabi nodded at that. "So where's Neji?" she asked me. "You promised him to invite him as well."

"Neji? Who's that?" Tony asked me.

"He's our cousin," I told him about our cousin. How am I gonna tell them that Neji died during the Fourth Great Ninja War?

At least I have bigger things to worry about when I saw Tony backing away in horror when Violet tried to tell that this isn't what he thinks it is.

Really, Vi? Tony just found out your secret, and all you can say is this isn't what he thinks it is?

And really, Tony? You freaked out and just ran?

Not the kind of thing I would expect from the both of you.

"Just go with your family, Vi," I told her what to do next. "I'll try talking to Tony. I can tell he already accepted you for who you are. He just needs a talking to."

"Okay, then," she agreed as she goes to the battlefield with Jack-Jack.

* * *

Hanabi and I managed to follow Tony to where he's living. I rang the doorbell, hoping that his parents would come to answer the door.

"Who are you, young lady?" an adult woman asked me with her husband by his side.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rydinger. I'm Hinata Hyuga, the Japanese girl your son talked about some time ago, if I'm not mistaken," I wonder if he told them about meeting me.

"Ah, Hinata!" the father looked happy to see me. So he told them about me. "It's nice to see you. Who's that?"

"This is my younger sister, Hanabi," I introduced them to my younger sister. "Anyway, I would like to talk to him, please."

"Sure, why not? Come in," the mother happily lets us in the house.

If I'm not mistaken, he's in his bedroom, so we went there.

"Hinata, Hanabi, what are you two doing here?" Tony is surprised to see us.

"Just a little talking to, that's all," Hanabi told him, and she puts a wire on him so that he can't escape. It looks like she's the bad cop while I'm the good cop in this conversation.

"First question, have you told them about Violet wearing that suit?" I asked him the first question.

"No, I didn't," was his reply. I can tell it's honest by the look on his eyes.

"And will you keep this to yourself?" Hanabi glared as she asked the next question. On the top of that, she has her Byakugan activated.

"I promise," he responded with honesty in his eyes, so she lets him go free. He's also surprised to see her activating her power.

Next thing we knew is that Dicker came inside. What is he doing here?

"You're Tony Rydinger, right?" he asked the teenage boy.

"Yes, I am," he responded.

"I'm Rick Dicker, and I'm an official for the National Supers Agency. I would like you to come with me."

"Can I come, too?" I asked him because I have a suspicious feeling of what he's going to do with Tony.

"Me, three," Hanabi insisted on coming.

"Okay, you two can come as well," Dicker sighed at this. "Anyway, it's nice to see you again here, Hinata, and…"

"Hanabi…" my sister introduced himself to the old man.

"…Hanabi."

"He's like the Third Hokage," she told me about her opinion of him.

"I know," I responded to that.


	4. Chapter 3

However, as soon as we got inside the building which is the main headquarters of the National Supers Agency, Hanabi and I were sent to the waiting room while Dicker is in some room interrogating Tony. I felt uneasy of this; I just couldn't shake this feeling off.

The question is, why?

Then I started to realize something.

What if…? What if Dicker is gonna try to erase Tony's memories of Violet? I think that's the 'consequence' the voice told me about.

I'm sure Violet must have told her family of him finding out, but who has the right mind to report this to Dicker?

I realized who it is: her father, Bob. Obviously, he's doing this just to keep the masquerade, but I think doing something like that to him is quite abominable. I'm going to call him out for this, but for now, I gotta save Tony before he loses his memories of Violet forever.

The only question is, how?

There are two guards patrolling this room, and I don't even know which room is the interrogation room. On top of that, there is a security camera here in case rough stuff happens. I need a plan. I looked at Hanabi, and I hope this plan would work.

"Hanabi, can you try to create a diversion?" I asked her.

"I can. Why?" she asked me with curiosity.

"I have a plan to get us and Tony out of here. Listen carefully," I whispered my plan to her and she smiled, fully accepting it.

"Okay, I got it," she approached the two guards. "Hey, look at me!" she went for the bookshelf and destroyed it with her fist.

"You're going to pay for that!" the first guard said angrily.

"Oh, how about this?" Hanabi broke a big vase.

"Stop it!" the second guard said angrily.

"Then you have to catch me first!" she jeered them and they walked away from the door.

This should keep them busy with the camera focused on this fight. I headed to the elevators and looked at the sign to where is the floor for interrogation rooms, and it's Floor 30. I went inside an elevator with that destination in mind. Upon going to this floor, there are too many rooms, so I don't know where the interrogation would take place. If I were to take a lucky guess, it should be at Room 30-10, and I was right. There was some guard blocking the door. It's as if Dicker knew I might come and foil what he's going to do with Tony.

At least he has no clue that I'm smarter than him.

"Sorry, ma'am, this area is off-limits," a guard told me as I approached closely.

"Oh, I'm looking for Mr. Dicker," I told him of whom I was looking for. As he tried to touch me, I immediately grabbed his hand and pinned him to the wall before knocking him down with a karate chop to his neck. Next, I grab a hold of his keycard, and used it on the keypad to open the door.

As I entered the interrogation room, Dicker is starting to use his memory erasing device on Tony which it all took was a small suction cup to hit his forehead. I used the Byakugan to intercept that device before it's too late.

Now you understand how did I end up in this situation. I could only hope I succeed in saving Tony. Not just his life, but also his mind. I have two ways to do this; one is to grab the cord before it reaches his forehead, the other is to destroy the device with my Gentle Fist.

What option did I choose?

Destroy the device with my Gentle Fist, and I succeeded. That saved Tony from getting his memories of Violet erased. If only she's here to see this…

"Hinata, have you lost your mind?!" Dicker said angrily at me, and I never seen him like this before.

"Apparently not, Dicker," I told him off. "Anyway, you can't erase this man's memories of that girl. I told him that once he found out her secret, there is no turning back. In fact, he's not yours to deal with anymore. You can take it out on me."

"What?" he said with confusion.

"You heard me," I continued on. "I'm taking full responsibility for what happened. I should have stopped him from learning Violet's secret, but I failed. On the top of that, before coming here, he paid me for protection. Therefore, I'm now his bodyguard."

"Is that true?" he asked Tony, who looks unsure of what to say about this. After all, he didn't pay me. I only said this just to get Dicker to leave him alone. Therefore, I showed him a dollar as a sign for what he should reply.

"Yes, Mr. Dicker," Tony responded with confidence on his face. "I paid her to protect me."

"You see, he admitted it," I continued on with telling the old man off. "This young man is now under my protection. Whatever happens to him is now all on me. If you ever try another attempt to erase his memories regarding Violet, you will have to appear before the judge in the morning and show cause."

I felt proud of calling this old man out for what he was trying to do with Tony. I can't let him do this, not everything the hard work Violet did to get out of her shell, so that she can finally talk to him. If I'm not mistaken, she did talked to him about going out or something before this Underminer character showed up to cause trouble.

"Here's a little prize as compensation," I showed him a captured Underminer from the shadows. "I caught him trying to sneak off during the chaos he did. What do you say, Mr. Dicker? Do we have a deal?"

After a few seconds of thinking what to do, Dicker has made his verdict on this.

"Very well, Hinata," he said it. "I'll leave Tony alone. After all, he's your responsibility now. Just make sure he stays out of trouble, otherwise I'm going to take responsibility for it."

"Thank you, sir," I was relief I won this argument. "Come on, Tony. Let's go."

I left the room with Tony following me and took a long elevator ride to the ground floor. I know he has a lot of questions, so it's time to answer them.

"Hinata, your eyes…" he started, and that's when I realized I forgot to turn off my Byakugan.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that, Tony," I turned off my Byakugan.

"Since you have powers, are you a…?"

"Just to be clear, I'm not a Super, but a ninja."

"A ninja? But ninjas don't have that kind of power."

"Not from this world."

I saw the look on his face just brought some realization.

"Does that mean you're from…?" he realized.

"From another world, yes," I finished his sentence. "Now you know I'm not really from Japan. So is my sister. How about we talked more about where we came from while we're going to where Violet is?"

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed to this.

Once the elevator reaches the ground floor, we saw Hanabi getting a car for us to get in with. At least she's learning how to use it. Probably from seeing how people use it.


	5. Chapter 4

While she drove us to the place where the Parr family would be staying at, which is a motel, I started telling Tony about everything. From Hanabi and I being from another world where it's full of ninjas to jutsus, which I told him techniques or powers if he prefers to call it that way, especially with the use of the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist fighting style. It's good to know he believed it all without asking a question.

As for Hanabi, I told her there are rules in this other world we're living. Like we shouldn't reveal our powers to anyone and the fact we're not from this world. At least she now understood of how I was living here during my near-death experience.

There we are in a single motel, and we know the Parrs are staying at Room 202 at the second floor.

"Whoa, where are you going, Tony?" Hanabi grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving our side.

"Where do you think? I got to go there and apologize to Violet for running away when I found out she is a superhero like her family," was his reply, and that is quite obvious.

"I understand how you feel, but with the fact that her father was the one who told Dicker about you in the first place which led to your memory of her almost being erased, better stay quiet for the night," I told him this to take it easy for the night. Tonight is not the right time to tell Violet about rescuing him from Dicker. Hanabi releases her grip on him once he understood what I said. "How about you tell her on Friday night? Is that okay?"

"It's a good idea, Hinata," Tony agreed to this idea.

"Good. Therefore, save your strength for tonight."

Anyway, Hanabi and I entered the motel room to see the Parr family while Tony hides under a bush nearby. The visit is great and all, considering they're happy to be introduced to Hanabi. I never thought she and Dash could make such great comparison, especially when they're younger siblings who just love to tease us about our respective crushes.

When it's dinner time, considering Helen managed to use the leftover order for me and my sister, we decided to take our leave.

"You're not having dinner with us, Hinata?" Violet asked.

"You just have dinner without me, Violet," I told her. "I want to start giving Hanabi a tour of Metroville since it's her first time here."

"I understand," she looks a bit down before looking at me with a smile on her face. "At least it's good to see you again."

"Same here," I smiled in return.

Once she came back to her room, Hanabi and I went to the ground floor.

"So, how did the visit go?" Tony asked with his head poking out of the bush.

"It's great. I'm happy to be reunited with Violet, and she feels the same way. At least they're also getting along with Hanabi," I response about my opinion regarding the visit.

"Yeah, especially when she's just like you," Hanabi told me of her opinion for her. "You two were shy, but at least started growing out of it. And when it comes to her and Tony here, it's just like you and Naruto."

"I know," I agreed with this.

"Why don't you two stay at my house for a while? There is a guest room for you two to share," Tony suggested, and we agreed on it. After all, my apartment in Metroville is now occupied by someone else ever since my first departure.

* * *

Once he showed us the room, we started cleaning it up to put our things down before going to sleep for the night. This is the beginning of our adventure together in Metroville.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day is Friday, and there's plenty of time to prepare for tonight's date between Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger. With the fact that he now knows she's a superhero, we have to make this date history for the rest of their lives. Along with that, his acceptance for who she is.

While I went to Western View Junior High with Tony, which to my surprise being thrown a 'welcome back' party so this means I'm still accepted to go here, Hanabi will try to get the blueprints on that movie theatre that they're planning to go for tonight, as well as the movie they're going to see.

After my first class with Violet, I decided to go to my next class with Tony, and we list down the possible things that could happen in the date and what to do when that happens. We planned to meet each other at the library during lunch break for more discussion.

As for our meeting at the library...

"I wonder where Hanabi is with those blueprints," I wondered as we waited 10 minutes for her, and we saw her standing outside the window. We opened it to let her in without anyone else seeing this. She set down the blueprints to the table, and we focus on the movie theatre first. "Here's the plan: Hanabi and I will be in disguises to keep an eye on you and Violet, got it?"

"Yes, I got it," Tony understood this.

"What do you do first when you get there?" Hanabi questioned him.

"We buy our tickets," was his reply.

"Correct, Tony. Before going in to see the movie you two are planning to watch, what do you do?"

"We buy some food and drinks, mostly popcorn and soda."

"Good enough," I showed him the blueprint to that movie they're planning to see. "This is the entrance, right?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Where do you want to sit with Violet?"

"I think on this spot," he pointed to two seats near the stairs. That's a good choice if they're planning to leave the seats for restroom breaks.

"Okay. For the final preparation, Tony, have you thought about what are you going to tell her after the movie is over?"

"Yes, I thought about it over the night."

"Good. Tell it to her with all your heart."

"Hinata, are you here?" we heard Violet is coming this way, and we can't let her see of what we are planning. Of course, Hanabi and Tony will hide and take the blueprints with them, just in time for her to approach. "Hinata, where have you been?"

"Just studying, that's all," I lied.

"For what?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"For an upcoming quiz," I told her another lie.

"Oh, okay. Sorry to bother you, but shouldn't we go to our P.E. class?" she reminded of our next class together.

"Right. I almost forgot about that. You go ahead, I'll catch up," I told her as she left the library. I turned to Hanabi and Tony. "Let's make this night worthwhile, shall we?"

They nodded as our preparations are complete. Tonight, they will leave their mark on history.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As of this chapter, this story will be in hiatus until I finished Twice Shy.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Tonight's the night, and it's a good thing I used the money I have in this world to buy hats and trenchcoats for Hanabi and I to wear for our disguise. We are standing outside the movie theatre by the lamppost, waiting for Tony.

And there he is.

At least Violet isn't here yet, so it would be a good time to review on what to do to make this date a success.

"Remember the plan," I told him.

"Give Violet a good time while watching the movie," Tony recalls on what the plan is. "If she starts asking me about seeing her in that suit, I'll tell her to worry about that later. We'll discuss it after the movie."

"And have you thought about where to tell her? Somewhere private?"

"I thought of taking her to the park. No one would see us talking about her secret."

"Good. Lastly, your speech…" I smiled at him getting our plan. I also reminded him of what he will tell her after the movie.

"Right…" he gets my reminder.

"Hinata, Violet's here," Hanabi called for me, and we left him to continue our watch.

Speaking of Violet, just look at her. She's changed; her hair is not anymore covering either of her eyes as they're now seen altogether, and she's wearing a pink headband, pink short-sleeved shirt, dark blue knee-length jeans, and black sneakers. I'm proud of her for being able to overcome her shyness to finally talk to him.

I've changed as well. Like her, I've overcome my shyness to finally talk to the person I have a crush on.

If only I could ask Naruto out someday...

"Hello there, Violet," Tony greeted her.

"Hi, Tony," she greeted him in return. "Um, about seeing me in that suit..."

"Let's talk about that later," he interrupted her. Now's not the time for her to talk about the fact that he saw her in that suit. "For now, let's just enjoy the movie."

"Right..."

So far, so good. The first part of the date looks successful.

Now for the second part...

They bought their tickets, along with the popcorn and soda, before going inside to watch their movie. Good thing Hanabi and I are going in as well. As Violet and Tony are seated from the chairs he chose, we sit on the chairs where we can keep an eye on them closely, but we're going to watch the movie at the same time.

Judging of its genre, it's a romantic comedy movie. It's about a woman who leads a double life as a secret agent, and her boyfriend has no clue about that. It's funny of her trying to maintain her cover when in extreme situations. Eventually, he found out, and he accepted her for who she is.

"What a nice movie this is," Hanabi commented positively.

"Same thing I'm thinking," I said in return.

"I think the last part of their date will have something like this," she said while looking at Vi and Tony.

"I sure hope so."

Anyway, once the movie's finish, we went to the park, and we saw them sitting on a park bench.

Now it's time for the last part of the date: his acceptance for who she is. In fact, his speech is going to leave its mark on history for them.

"Um, Tony..." she started first. "About seeing me in that costume..."

"You're a superhero, I get it," his speech is about to begin. He took a deep breath first before continuing on. "At first, I didn't know what to say about your lifestyle. That's why I freaked out and ran. I feel bad about it, I could have said 'hi' like what you did back there. Sure it's weird for a normal guy like me to hang out with a strong girl who has superpowers, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. I know superheroes are illegal, but I didn't care about that.

All I wanted was for you to have the right to go out there and use your powers, not shutting yourself out because of that law. You mean so much to me, Violet. You may be a super, but you're still the same girl. I won't tell anyone about your secret. I haven't even told my parents about it, so you're lucky. I won't let anyone talk negatively about you if they were to find out.

Violet, I love you."

That is quite an impressive speech from him. Anyway, Violet looks surprised about what he said, especially the last part.

"Tony..." she said while looking speechless.

Before she could say anything else, he started kissing her through her lips, and she returned the kiss.

This first kiss will be remembered for the rest of their lives.

"I can't wait for your first kiss with Naruto," Hanabi told me. "Hope that makes history between you two."

"Same thing I'm thinking about," I agreed with her on this.

Tony opened his eyes, and he looks surprised to kiss thin air. That's because Violet has turned invisible during their kiss. He also noticed that her clothes are still there while her body is invisible.

"So you can turn invisible?" he asked as they let go of the kiss.

"What?" she asked with surprise as she pulled out her compact powder to see her own reflection, and she saw nothing, making her realize he just witnessed her power. Judging by the look of things, she looks embarrassed. At least no one seems to notice this. Looks like he found the right spot for this private conversation. "So, what do you think? Do I look ugly when you saw empty clothes walking around?"

"No, of course not. I don't think of that about you," Tony responds with honesty about her power while holding her unseen hands. "You still look beautiful even if I can't see you."

"Um, thanks…" Vi blushed at this. In fact, we can see blush marks appearing on her face even while she's invisible.

The only thing I'm puzzled about is, why did Violet's pink headband went invisible with her?

Is it possible that it's made from the same material as costume?

Well, now's not the time to think about that.

"Now I understand why it took a while for me to notice you," Tony lets go of her unseen hands as he realized the truth regarding her power.

"Yup, that's the reason," I couldn't hold out anymore, so I decided to show myself to them, and Hanabi did the same thing. We took off our disguises since they're no longer needed.

"Hinata, Hanabi, what are you two doing here?" Vi asked us while she turned back to visibility.

"Just making sure everything's now alright between you two," I respond with honesty on that.

"Oh, right…" she understood that as they stand up from the bench. At least she doesn't have to hide from Tony about us. "Tony, this is Hinata Hyuga, and her younger sister, Hanabi. They're ninjas from another world."

"I know. They already told me about it," Tony confirmed about us telling him our secret.

"I see…" Violet doesn't seemed to be surprised considering that she already saw us with him during the chaos this Underminer character created. "This means you also know about their powers?"

"Yes, I also know that. They told me about it."

"Oh…"

"Show your other power to him, Vi," Hanabi told her.

"Right, here's another power that I have, Tony," she opened her hands as we found ourselves surrounded by a violet transparent force field. "I can project force fields."

"I see…" he quickly understood this.

"I can also utilize them for offensive uses," Violet added this detail.

"Okay, I get it," Tony understands this one. At that point, Vi puts her hands down to turn off this power.

"It's all thanks to my training that she's been able to progress her powers like that," I said, and he gets it.

"Um, Tony… what time is it?" Vi asked for the time.

"It's 10:15, why?" was the response.

"I gotta get back home at 10:30!" she remembered the time she's supposed to head home.

"How about I take you there, instead?" I offered. "Makes it faster than waiting for a cab or something."

Violet agrees to let me take her home by carrying her there while I run as fast as I can. I'm proud that her first date with Tony is a success. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. In fact, I saved him from getting his memories of her erased by Dicker. I felt good when I did this; he has no right to do this just because he found out, and neither does Bob.

She showed me directions to her new house, and as we got there, I instructed her not to tell her father about the fact that Tony still remembers of seeing her in that costume, therefore finding out about her secret. When she asked for the reason, I told her that I will tell her about it tomorrow.

Now it's time to go to sleep. This is one very exciting night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. I decided to add this chapter of the date being successful before I start the hiatus. Don't worry, the hiatus will only last as soon as I'm done with Twice Shy.  
**

 **Anyway, what do you think of Violet and Tony's date being successful, unlike in the movie, thanks to Hinata saving him from Dicker?**


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, Hanabi and I were invited to have a tour with the Parrs' new house, and Violet is in charge of it. Needless to say, it looks impressive, especially when it reminded us the kind of house we lived on in our world. Anyway, they got this house thanks to Helen accepting a job from a special someone who wants to make superheroes legal again.

Nice one from her, working as an advocate for superheroes. Isn't it ironic that her role is now like Bob's when I first came to Metroville?

Come to think of it, this is the reason she wasn't in the house when we entered. She must be fighting crime in some country near Metroville. Good thing we watched the news this morning before coming over here, and we saw her in an outfit that's different from the one when we first saw her.

"May I know who you are, young man?" Bob asked with suspicious intent on our mystery guest wearing a green cap, gray hoodie, and black sunglasses.

This is not looking good.

Why is that?

It's because the mystery guest is Tony. Originally, he wasn't supposed to come over for the tour, but he insisted. We talked to Lucius about giving him a disguise, and this is what he got. We're just lucky that he won't tell Bob about the fact that his daughter's boyfriend knows about her being a superhero, and that he understood my reason to save him from Dicker. After all, he had done the same thing with Honey.

How nice is that…

Anyway, as for his name while being in disguised, that's one thing we hadn't come up with.

"I'm…" he barely tried to speak under Bob's glare on him. "Ynot Regnidyr."

Ynot Regnidyr?

Really, Tony? You put your own name in backwards? What were you thinking? Why not just make an anagram name? Like Noy Tryding or Tord Regin. Those could have been better choices.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Ynot," we just couldn't believe how Bob is fooled by this backwards name. "You must be one of Violet's friends, right?"

"Yes, that's right, sir," Tony confirmed the statement. Although he's more than just her friend; he's her boyfriend.

"You're alright, Ynot," Dash attempted to shake hands with him. "I'm Dash, her younger brother."

"Nice to meet you," I never thought I'd see the day when they get acquainted, considering the fact that he's known to make fun of him around Violet. Take Tony-loaf for example, and that's one thing I'll never forget. If only he knew who it was under that disguise…

"And this is Jack-Jack, our baby brother," Dash introduces Tony to the baby of the family as he walked up to them.

"Um, nice to meet you, little guy," Tony gets acquainted with Jack-Jack while holding him in his hands.

"I take it you're good with babies?" Violet asked him about what he is doing.

"I was hired to be a babysitter occasionally, so I'm good with them," he told her with a smile on his face, and she smiled in return from his statement.

Jack-Jack looked at him closely, and he seems to be in joy.

"I guess this means he recognized you in that disguise," Hanabi commented.

"At least Jack-Jack isn't talking much from his age, so we should be safe," Violet said additionally.

"Good to know."

At least we have ourselves a private lunch at the kitchen without Bob, Dash, or Jack-Jack involved. That way, I can tell Violet what I needed to tell her today as I promised her yesterday.

"Okay, Hinata, why didn't you want me to talk to Dad about Tony still remembering about seeing me in that costume?" Vi started asking the obvious question.

"First off, you told your family of him finding out during the chaos this Underminer character did, right?" I countered.

"Yeah, but why are you asking me that?"

"If I tell you, you're not going to like what happened after that."

I told her about what had happened on that day. Hanabi and I talked with Tony, and he promised not to tell anyone about seeing her in that costume, not even his parents. Then Dicker came and took him to his organization to erase his memories of her. At least we came in as well due to my suspicious of what's going to happen and we're just lucky to be in time to save him.

"WHAT?!" she yelled with rage. Just as I thought, she did not take the news well. "Why, that lousy, big…!"

She's about to lash out on her father for trying to get Dicker to erase her from Tony's mind, but we don't need that kind of heat around us. At least Tony is fast enough to shut her up real good, not to mention restraining her.

I wonder if that's how he works well in a sport known as football.

"What's going on?!" Bob yelled as he and Dash arrived to the kitchen to see if everything's alright.

"Um… Vi needs to go outside. She needs some fresh air to cope with you being in charge, right, Ynot?" I came up a lie as I looked at Tony from behind while he restrains his girlfriend from making an outburst.

"Yeah, she needs to cool down, sir," he agreed to go along with my lie.

"Oh, okay…" Bob understands this as he left the kitchen with Dash.

Then we left the house without letting them see us restraining Violet. Anyway, if I find the right time, I'm going to chew that big guy out for trying to get Dicker to erase Tony's memories of her. I swear to that.

* * *

We headed to his house, and it looks like his parents aren't home at the time. They must be doing some work at The Happy Platter. I hope Violet goes there some time. Imagine the look on her face when she finds out about him working there part-time as a waiter.

"What should we do about her?" Tony asked with his disguise off while restraining Violet. At the time, she's invisible, but her clothes are still visible, and so is the duct tape on her mouth.

"I can't help but be amused to see an empty outfit consisting of a pink shirt, dark blue knee-length jeans, and black sneakers struggling with tape floating on her shirt's collar," Hanabi whispered at my ear.

"Me, too," I agree with her on that one.

Anyway, Tony lets go of Violet, and she's back to visibility while removing the tape on her mouth.

"Why did you three stop me?!" she demanded an explanation.

"Because we don't need that kind of heat around us, and besides, I have a better idea," I told her my reason. "Tony…"

"Right…" he gets what I'm going to tell him. In fact, he showed us the remote control to the house.

"That's the remote control to our house!" Violet exclaimed as she recognized the item. "Why did you get it?"

"Because I wanted to make it a copy of it," I told her my plan. "In fact, here's a better way to retaliate on your father for nearly having Dicker mindwipe Tony. I'm thinking of messing up the house. This should damage his pride as a house husband."

"Ah, I see," Violet smiled as she gets what I'm planning. "That's an excellent plan."

"Of course, we also need cameras installed in order to keep a close eye on the house and see what appliances we should mess up," I added some detail.

"Got it all covered…" she decided to cover up this part of the plan. I can tell she's enjoying this much to get back at Bob for his little blunder. To her, it's a big blunder.

After our discussion, it's time to set our plan in motion. While Violet gets some cameras installed for us to keep the house surveillance, Hanabi will try to find an antenna to connect the cameras to Tony's TV, which is where we will keep the house under surveillance from. Tony and I will go to a shop to duplicate the remote control, which is gonna take a day or two according to the shopkeeper.

Guess he knows the way around that store…

"I don't get it, Hinata," Tony asked while we walked back to his house. "Why don't you pull some of that ninja stuff on him? Like scaring him with your empowered eyes, touching the pressure point on his neck with your two fingers to knock him out, or something."

"Oh, I know what," I get what he's trying to say. "Maybe I could have used my Byakugan to know where to strike him like his chest, or even his head. I can even use my powers to deprive him of his strength. That should make him powerless. Does that sound like fun to you?"

"Uh, no, not really, no," he immediately changes his mind about that statement. I can tell that from his cringing.

"For your information, Tony, there are a lot of things that make ninjas different from Supers," I said.

"Like what, exactly?" he asked.

"For example, um…" I tried thinking of an example to explain this kind of idea. Then, I got one. "Ninjas are… like water."

In fact, I used the bottle of mineral water to demonstrate it.

"Okay, how does that help?" he asked again.

"Clear, that's how," I told him the answer. "Water is clear. Ninjas are clear; water is clear. You get it, we're both clear!"

Then I walked away, sighing that he could take a hint that ninjas are different from Supers. Just because we can use jutsu doesn't mean we are Supers.

"Oh, I get it. Clear," now Tony's getting the concept. "You know, not everyone in your world is clear as water," oh boy. "Soda! Does this kind of drink exist in your world? Everyone likes soda! They're clear as well!"

"I think you're missing the concept here!" I snapped, getting frustrated of him sidetracking the analogy. "Ninjas… are _not_ … like _soda_!"

I walked again with annoyance.

"You know what else everybody likes? Chocolate milk," here we go again. "Have you ever met a person and you say 'Hey, let's get some chocolate milk.' and they say 'No thanks, I don't like no chocolate milk'? Chocolate milk is delicious."

"NO!" I'm getting frustrated as I faced him. "You dense, irritating, unfazed everyman! Ninjas are like water! End of story," I waved my hand around him as I went up close to his face. "Bye-bye. See you later."

I walked away once again.

"Chocolate milk is the most delicious thing in this planet," Tony is at it again.

"You know what? I think I preferred you agreeing to my thinking that ninjas and Supers are different," I'm getting tired of this argument.

"I think I should call you a _super_ ninja from here on out. After all, you defy my expectations of how a ninja operates from your world."

"Why, that's a very good idea."

"I'm lucky to have you as my bodyguard."

"Thank you," I smiled at this compliment, and he smiled in return.

I only hope that my adventure in this world could be a better one like the first time I came here.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Never mind about the hiatus. I'll just add chapters to the story whenever I can.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

For this afternoon, we headed to the park for a sparring matching between me and Violet. Speaking of Violet, she arrived here wearing her superhero costume, including the mask. Even Tony finds her attractive in it, and that's enough to make her blush. At least he acknowledges the fact that she can become completely invisible when she's wearing it.

"Ready?" Hanabi asked us.

"Ready," Violet and I said it together as we make the Seal of Confrontation to start the match.

"Begin!"

We run up to each other and we exchange punches. I do some punches first, and she manages to block them in return. Next, she does the punches, and I blocked them as well. She managed to leave herself open for me to strike her in the middle.

Next, she starts shooting a ball of her force field energy at me, and I'm just lucky to dodge that, so is another strike of that from her leg. Now that she's starting to use her force field powers, it's time to turn things up a notch. To think she turns herself invisible, but I activated my Byakugan to counter that. I noticed that she isn't in front of my direction, but I sensed that she attempts to attack me from above, so I quickly used a Substitution Jutsu to avoid that strike. At the time, she's back to visibility. With chakra filling my hand, I attempted to land a strike, but she uses her force field to block it. I jumped a few inches away from her as she starts shooting force field slashes on my direction, but I managed to dodge them in every turn.

She turns invisible again, but I saw her attempting to strike me from behind, so I used the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Pain to blow her away, and she's back to visibility. Now that we're facing each other few inches away, it's time to see whose power will triumph. Filling my hands with chakra, I charged at her as she's filling her hands with force field energy.

Our energies collided, and we collapsed on the ground, totally exhausted.

"You really did good there, Vi," I complimented her on the result.

"Thank you, Hina," she smiled. "I practiced."

"Good to know."

I got up first, and I helped her stand up. Afterwards, we do the Seal of Reconciliation to end the match.

"Is that how your people in your world make peace after a sparring match?" Tony asked with curiosity as he and Hanabi approached us.

"Yes, Tony, that's how it is," I respond to his question with honesty. "By the way, that sign before the match is to show you're readiness to face your opponent. I taught Vi how to use these signs when I first got here."

"I see..." he understood what I taught her. "I can't believe I'm watching the two of you spar, and I get to see your powers. I'm amazed, indeed."

"Now I can see how you remind me of my sister," Hanabi told Vi about this.

"I see..." she accepted her comment.

* * *

Tonight, Violet and I have decided to put cameras all over her house to keep a watchful eye. This should be fun. After all, what could be more fun than watching the fun happen when Bob could see the house's technological features messing up?

First, we need to get some super glue from Dash's room. Unfortunately, he has his room protected by a security procedure. The only way to open it is to guess the right password.

"I tried a lot of things to think of about him, and I get buzzing sounds as a result," she informed me of her attempts to get in there, only for them to fail. I know for a certain that a buzzing sound means it's an error.

"Then let me try," I suggested. "What would a rebellious, overconfident, speedy prankster choose?"

I thought over a lot of things about him. From his power and personality to his favorite target to pulls his pranks on...

However, it's impossible for either of them to be his password.

What if...?

I guess I could try that. I typed the letters that make up the answer.

Tonyloaf...

As I pressed enter, it's accepted.

"Obviously..." I said with an obvious tone about it. I just couldn't believe what Dash chose as his password.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't know what the password is," Violet said with chagrin on the password her little brother has chosen. If only Tony is here to see this...

Anyway, we got inside his room quietly and got the glue out of the drawer.

Time to stick some cameras into the house.


	10. Chapter 9

Two days later, and it's Monday. Of course, this means it's another day for school. Before going to school, Tony and I will have our breakfast which is bacon and eggs. I must admit that even his mother is quite good in making something like this. It even amazes Hanabi, for it's her first time in eating this kind of breakfast. Just as we finished our breakfast, we heard a horn honking, so we came outside the front door to see two familiar faces inside a car.

I never thought I'd see them again.

It's the comedy duo...

"Hey, Rydinger, need a ride?" says the blond teen.

"Sure, guys," Tony accepted the offer, and he looked at me. "Hinata, would you like to have a ride to school?" he asked.

"Sure, Tony, why not?" I accepted the offer as we get inside the car with us being in the backseat, and off to school.

"So, what's your story with her being you?" the brunette teen asked Tony the question.

Meanwhile, Hanabi is going to have another exploration of Metroville. I remembered the times I explored this world, so she's going to like how things go here since it's quite more advanced than our world, especially in terms of technology.

Anyway, while being driven to school by his two friends, Tony has told them about everything. Well, _not_ everything. He left out the fact that I'm from another world for instance, as well as the fact that Violet and I have powers. Who knew he would turn out to be a great secret keeper?

"That is... quite a story," the brunette said with astonishment.

"It's amazing that you became his bodyguard, Hinata," the blond commented positively. "I always knew you Asian types are martial artists."

"Good to know," I understood what this guy said.

"The question is, what are you protecting Tony from?"

"That's something you two wouldn't understand, believe me."

After a few minutes, we arrived at the school by the parking lot, and we went to our separate ways with me going inside with Tony, while his two friends catch up. Who knew he has two friends who own a car?

However, that's not what's important for today, but what's important for today is that Violet is going to introduce me to her first friend ever since she overcame her shyness.

"Hinata, I would you like to meet Gracie," she introduced me to her brown-haired female friend. "She's my first friend ever since I overcame my shyness. You could say that she's my best friend in this world you're living."

"Nice to meet you, Gracie," I shake hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, too, Hinata," she greeted me in return. "I see Violet has made the right choice in becoming friends with a super ninja."

"Wait, she knows about...?" I asked Violet of how much her friend knows about.

"Yeah, as well as about me," she confirms that her friend knows not just about me, but also about her. "You can trust her. She's a great secret keeper."

"I see..." If Vi has trust in her, then I can trust her.

"Oh, Vi, why is Tony with Hinata?" Gracie asked.

"Because she's his bodyguard," was her response. "I was nearly erased from his mind because of my father. I'm just lucky Hinata came to the NSA to get him out of the situation."

"That's so wonderful of you, Hinata!" Gracie looked excited on this. "I managed to record what you did there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

In fact, she showed us a video from her cellphone where I made Hanabi distract the guards from the door as I left the waiting room, knocking down a guard blocking me to the interrogation room, and destroying the mind wiping device Dicker was gonna use on Tony. To think she has something like this recorded.

"You can hack into their cameras?" I asked.

"Yes, I can," Gracie told me with a smile on her face. "I've been there before."

"I see..." I got her point.

"Good thing I also hacked into the cameras of Violet's new house," she told me additionally. "I've seen all of the features of that place."

"Good to know..." I get what she's saying.

"Also, I have photos of her when she turns invisible in her normal clothes," she showed us a photo album on the part where she took pictures of Violet when she's invisible with her clothes still visible. "It's amazing to see empty clothes walking around when you see no one is wearing them."

"She's enjoying your power too much, Vi," Tony comments on this.

"Yeah, I know," Vi replied.

Anyway, off to class...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Do you remember the brown-haired girl that Violet talked to before talking to Tony in the end of The Incredibles and the beginning of Incredibles 2? Well, it's about time I make a profile of her in this story.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

In English class, there would be an activity called Know Your Partner. The person who is sitting next to you will be the one to get to know of, and vice versa. Since Tony is sitting next to me, we should get to know each other. As we write stuff down in paper about our qualities, I would advise him not to write down the fact that I'm a ninja from another world, and he understands it. Therefore, he started writing down made up things about me such as being from Japan, but he wrote down honest things about me such as being a martial artist.

"Hinata, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"What is it, Tony?" I wonder what he wants to ask me about.

"Violet told me that you promised her to invite your sister, Hanabi, and your cousin, Neji, the next time you came here for a visit. Only she showed up with you, so why wasn't he with you?" he asked the question.

"Because… he died," I told him in a calm manner to the question.

"I'm sorry," he offered some sympathy for what happened. I'm sure Violet will feel the same when she heard the news.

"It's okay. You didn't know about that," I reassured him.

"How did he die?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me and Naruto during the Fourth Great Ninja War."

"You know this because…"

"I was in the war."

"You participated in a war?" Tony is surprised to hear this news.

"Yes, I did," I told him with honesty. "It's crazy, right? Think about how Vi got involved in that fight against that Underminer character from that fateful day when you found out her secret. I know for a certain that even though her parents, Bob and Helen…" I went in close to his ear to whisper just to avoid letting the people inside this classroom know about their secret identities, and I'm sure he gets of what I'm doing. "Or should I say, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, would not let her and Dash get involved in the fight due to how dangerous it is, they nevertheless got themselves involved with it. Even if I didn't see how the fight went, I'm certain of what happened."

"That was… impressive," he made a positive comment on what I told him.

"Yeah…" I smiled at this. Anyway, I finished writing down stuff about him which includes being good in sports such as football, plays music well, and he works part-time at his parents' diner known as The Happy Platter. I hope to invite Vi there by tomorrow. After all, he just gave us a free pass to go there.

It felt good to present our findings to our fellow classmates.

"A martial artist, huh? More like a dope fighter," Theresa is on to me once again. How am I not surprised. "If you're going to stay in this country, you better be a normal person."

"Oh, I'm normal, unlike you," I stand up against her.

"What did you say?" she looks insulted as she grabbed my collar. Looks like I touched a nerve.

"You heard me."

"Why you…!"

At that moment, she balls up a fist and ready to strike me down with it to my face.

"That's enough!" Tony stands up to her as well.

"Mind your own business, Tony," Theresa spat.

"I said, that's enough," he said in a tranquil fury expression while he grabbed a ruler from a nearby classmate and pointed it at her. I never thought he had it in him. Anyway, the bell rang and that's enough for her to stop.

"You're not gonna get away with it this time," she glared at him while pointing a finger at him. Then she glared at me one last time before storming off the room. Eloise follows as well, but not before sticking her tongue out towards Tony.

Guess this means not every girl in the school likes him.

"Impressive, Tony. Didn't know you had it in you," I smiled at what he just did, and I can't wait to tell Vi about it.

"I just can't let someone like her get away with all the bullying she had done in this school," he told me about this.

"Good to know…"

I think it's time I should give him a little protection. Anyway, we should talk about it over for lunch.


	12. Chapter 11

One of the best things in school is lunchtime. We approached Violet, and I told her about the reason Neji didn't came with me to this world. She offered her condolences for my loss, and I felt better from it. Additionally, she's impressed with what Tony just did in our English class when he defended me from Theresa by pointing a ruler to her.

I wanted to talk to him about defending himself during lunchtime.

We picked our food to eat. For me, I pick fish, while Tony gets a steak; Violet gets chicken nuggets; and Gracie gets a salad. We took a table together to where we will eat our lunch. Anyway, Vi is starting to have a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked her, but she continued laughing. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?"

As she covered her mouth, we know what she's laughing about.

"You did it again, didn't you?" I said in realization. "You played a prank on your father again, didn't you?" I wonder what did she do this time. Just yesterday, she put super glue at his chair, leaving his butt stuck to it. If that wasn't enough, she turned all of his white shirts pink by placing his own super suit with the laundry. I can imagine how humiliated he will be when he's wearing a pink shirt.

Looks like Vi is taking this too personal ever since she found out he was trying to get Dicker to erase her from Tony's memory. At least she's lucky that I managed to avert this. I couldn't let them do that, not after all the hard work she did to finally talk to him. Besides, I remember my promise to him that once he found out her secret, there is no turning back.

Now, to know what she did to Bob this time…

"What did you do this time?" I asked her.

"I turned him blue… literally," Vi told us. "I placed blue dye on the pool after I tricked him to take a dive this morning. Along with that, I placed orange dye on his shampoo; therefore I turned his hair orange. Neat trick, huh?" she slyly smiled at us for this trick she pulled on Bob.

"Yeah, neat," I muttered. "Right, Tony?"

"I agree with you there," Tony agrees with me.

"Me, three," Gracie commented as well. Then she suggested something as she holds up a glass of water in her hand. "Let's drink to a toast for having us secret keepers into your lives."

"Yeah, good idea," Tony agrees as he holds up his glass.

Vi and I hold up our glasses as well.

"On the count of three…" Gracie said. "One, two…"

"Three!" we said it altogether as we shared our toast. This is going to remembered for the rest of our lives.

Anyway, I talked with Tony that he needs to defend himself which is why I gave him a kunai, a weapon from the ninja world, and told him to practice using it. He agrees to use it. After all, if he wants to get involve in the action someday, he should have a weapon on his own to defend himself. Just then, we saw trouble with Theresa and Eloise approaching our table.

"It looks like Tony here is about to become abnormal," Theresa started.

"Leave him alone, why don't you?" Vi growled at her.

"If you want to have yourself a good lunch here, you should have Tony Rydinger here," Eloise taunted her.

"Shut up!" she is being provoked. Here we go again.

"Well, you are!" Eloise is being defensive. This is going to bring her trouble.

"I said shut up, you bully!" Vi is now getting angry to the point that she starts pointing her fork at her.

"Well, she is!" Theresa joins in the fun.

"Would you two leave her alone? She's trying to eat here!" Tony called the bully girls out which seemingly worked. Thanks, Tony, for coming to her defense.

"She'd eat if she were having Tony nuggets," Eloise has done it, making a mock combining Tony with chicken nuggets.

Uh oh...

"THAT'S IT!" Vi yelled with anger. As usual, she gets angry when Tony is being made fun of. Anyway, she tackled Eloise and she turned invisible, but we can see her clothes are still there. From our view, the bully girl is being attacked by an outfit consisting of a short-sleeved pink shirt, dark blue knee-length jeans, and black sneakers.

To think only her headband went invisible with her. I wonder if Edna made it from the same material as her costume.

Anyway, I can't help but find that hilarious, and Tony feels the same way. Even Gracie is taking pictures of what is happening at this very moment. Now I get why Vi has made a friend like her. She's enjoying her invisibility way too much, let alone seeing empty clothes.

"I can assume that's not the first time she does this when I'm being a subject of mock," Tony whispered to me about what he's seeing.

"Tell that to Dash during the one time I was invited to have dinner with her family," I whispered in return.

"I see..." he understood what I said before seeing students looking at the fight. "Shouldn't you do something about this?"

"Right on it..." I stood up from my seat to try and stop the fight before we got any more witnesses.

* * *

Despite my effort to stop the fight, Dicker and his team of agents came by to erase the student body's memories of the event. While this is happening, I'm in an empty classroom with Vi, Tony, and Gracie.

"I never thought I'd see you again here, young man," the old man turns to Tony.

"Same thing I'm going to say to you, Mr. Dicker," he countered.

"Is he keeping out of trouble recently?" Dicker turns to me.

"Don't worry, sir. He _is_ keeping himself out of trouble," I reassured him.

"How about you, Vi? _Can_ you trust this woman?" he turns to her friend. "She hacked the security of the NSA building and always avoids getting her mind wiped."

"If Hinata trusts Tony which is why she saved him from you and my father erasing his memories of me, I can assure you that Gracie can keep this whole thing a secret," Vi defends her friend from the old man. How nice for her.

"Good to know," Dicker said bitterly. "Just make sure she stays out of trouble. Otherwise, I'm gonna be responsible for what happens next to her."

"I will..."

"Hinata, I want to talk to you outside."

I went outside with Dicker. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about.

"I see Violet likes that guy too much," he started with his eyes focused on Tony.

"That's why I came to his rescue. I couldn't let you do _that_ to him. Not everything Vi did to finally talk to him. And you remember my promise to him, right?" I added.

"I know. Once he founds out her secret, there is no turning back," Dicker also said bitterly. "I get it. In fact, you were right to stop the procedure."

"Hmm?" that got my attention.

"The device I got to erase those memories... it's not what you call 'exact science'."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if I were to succeed to erase Tony's memories, it's not just the incident where Violet blew her cover in front of him, but also _everything_ about her."

"I see what you mean," I understood now. "Well, this goes to show you that while there are some people who needed to get their memories erased, you ended up picking on the ones who _don't_ need to get their memories erased. So, you need to leave him and her alone," I pointed to Tony and Gracie, respectively. "You got that?"

"Yes, I got it," Dicker gets his lesson, and I'm happy to hear that. "At least I learned my lesson..."

As he takes his leave, this is one unforgettable conversation between us.


	13. Chapter 12

At least school ended for the day without any further trouble.

We headed to Tony's house to do our homework together. Hanabi just got back from her tour in Metroville, and that she's starting to learn new things here like I did the first time I got here from my near-death experience. I even got her introduced to Gracie, and they quickly became good friends. The following subjects for today's homework are History, English, and Science. At least Vi and her friend, Gracie, are helping me get through it.

With our homework done, it's time to check out our little scheme. We turned on the TV and turned to the channel where we see nine squares on each room. These are seen from the cameras Vi and I planted on her new house.

"Okay, Vi. What do you wanna do first?" I gave the remote control to her.

"Let's see..." she then saw the screen where her father is cleaning up the sink in the bathroom. His changed appearance is just as exactly as what she told me; his hair is orange and his skin is blue. She presses a single button and the water bursts out of it, leaving Bob wet in the process and sending him falling to the bathtub where she presses another button to let the curtain fall on him. Then she laughs on what she did before handing the remote over to me. "Your turn, Hinata."

Next, I pressed a button just in time for Bob to walk to some spot where a strong wind from a big electric fan sends him flying to a wall. He struggles to turn off the machine, and he did. Then I pressed another button where the spot he's on opens to send him falling to the water.

Now that's karma for him.

"Real nice, Hinata. Real nice," Vi applauded.

"That's very impressive, indeed," Gracie commented.

"Didn't know you could pull off something like this," Hanabi additionally commented.

"Same thing I would say," Tony said last.

For the next hour, Vi and I spend our time pulling off more pranks on her father as payback for trying to get Tony mindwiped off of his memories of her. We messed up the TV, getting him squeezed between two walls, and a raygun zapping him in place. Afterwards, Vi calls Bob, asking if I can stay over for the night in her new house, and it's a good thing he told her 'yes'. Additionally, she can bring over Hanabi and Ynot, who is actually Tony in disguise. Anyway, Gracie goes home for the night while we go to Vi's home.

* * *

Upon going to that house, we have a family dinner with friends invited. Too bad Helen isn't around due to fighting crime elsewhere. I hope she would meet Tony, and for her to be happy with him. As for dinner, Bob cooked spaghetti and steak for us to eat. While we eat, he's trying his best to feed Jack-Jack. I wonder if he's starting to live in the future instead of living just the past.

"Um, Ynot..." Dash attempts to start a conversation with Tony.

"Yes, Dash?" he got his attention.

"What do you think of my sister hanging out with a guy named Tony Rydinger?" was the question he's obviously asking. At that moment, I could see that he's blushing on this. "Ynot?"

"Oh uh, it's great," Tony tries to be convincing. "Congratulations for the both of them," he responds honestly and Vi smiled at him for it.

"Don't mean to be rude, but don't I know you from somewhere? Your face seems familiar," this can't be good. Bob is getting suspicious. "I mean, you acted like you know Violet when I introduced you to her."

"Yeah, I get that a lot, sir. I must be one of those boring faces everyone sees everywhere," Tony joked.

"Oh. Oh, I get it!" what a relief that Bob is gonna fall for his joke. At least that got his suspicions off.

"Maybe Violet should have Tony here for dinner," Dash attempts to provoke Vi once again.

"Here comes trouble," Tony whispered.

"Obviously..." I sighed.

"Now I understood what you mean in your book regarding these two siblings," Hanabi whispered to my ear.

"Shut up, you little insect!" now Vi is getting provoked.

"I think you should do it," Dash taunted her.

"Will you two knock it off?" Bob tries to keep them in order just like what Helen did.

Then I wrote a little message for Tony regarding on what to do in case Dash has got his sister provoked which it would lead to another fight between them.

What is the message I made him see?

 _In case Dash and Violet start fighting, we should pick up our plates and leave the table._

He quickly gets it. Of course, I also showed this to Hanabi and she quickly gets it.

"Perhaps Tony should be a great spaghetti and steak for her to eat," Dash has got her provoked. Here we go again.

"Let's go," I whispered to Hanabi and Tony on what to do in this situation.

"Uh-huh..." Hanabi agreed.

"I agree with you," Tony said last.

We just grabbed our plates from the table and walk away to the living room.

"THAT'S IT!" Vi yelled before tackling Dash to attack him for making fun of Tony. Hanabi now understood what I meant of the moment in my first visit to Metroville. Anyway, we saw Vi turning invisible while she's fighting Dash. Obviously, her clothes are still there. Even Hanabi can't help but find that hilarious.

"Hinata, do something about this!" Bob called for me to stop the fight, but I ignored his call. This should be his karma for trying to get Tony mindwiped regarding Violet.

We proceed to eat our dinner while this is happening.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think?**


End file.
